


Academy of Gally

by SherlockToMyDoctor



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, First ever fic, Magic, Magic School, Original work - Freeform, Other, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 11:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockToMyDoctor/pseuds/SherlockToMyDoctor
Summary: When a war takes Oliver's parents, he makes a vow to avenge their death. Ten years later, he attempts to honour that promise by attending the Academy.





	Academy of Gally

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the prolog to a story i've been wanting to write for a while now. if you guys want to see more please let me know in the comments.

Everything changed that day. The day the whole world stopped and asked themselves “Is this really what we’re capable of?”

Thousands of other people died but none of them mattered to me. The only thing that mattered was that they were gone.

They were gone and they had left me all by myself.

I was only six years old but even then I knew, that despite the hatred I felt towards them for leaving me behind, they had saved me. Even then I knew that they did what they did because they loved me. That was the day I realised that the world isn’t sunshine and puppies and kind old ladies at the end of the street who gave out triple choc brownies on Easter and mint-flavoured candy at Christmas. The world was cruel and unforgiving and hated every living creature that lived upon its godforsaken back. And I detested it for what it did to us, the human species.

It turned us against each other and tore us apart, it made us look upon our fellow humans and hate them to the point of murder. No other species on this earth was as loathed by the world as humans, no other species killed and maimed and tortured their own and no other species could cause so much pain and suffering and fear.

And now I was alone, forced to face the brutal world by myself. It’s because of this, because of the world’s hatred of me and my hatred of the world that I vowed to live, to help others escape the fear and suffering, if only to spite the world and say “you will not hurt me again”.


End file.
